The present invention relates to a wind-shield blind system.
Conventionally, a wind-shield blind system for insulating the heat transfer into a car through its front or rear wind-shield, the system of which comprises a roller blind mechanism 1 adapted to be detachably mounted on one side of a wind-shield pane for extending a blind thereof transversely across the inner side of the wind-shield. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the roller blind mechanism 1 includes a tube 10 which provides a spindle for carrying an opaque plastic film 102 and is formed with slits 100, 101 in its opposite ends. Each end of the tube 10 receives a solid nylon plug 11 or 12 which is prevented from rotating relative to the tube 10 by forming a projection 113 or 123 correspondingly received in the slit 100 or 101. The first plug 11 has a central longitudinal bore 115. Extending through the plug bore 115 is a rod 13, one end of which is formed with a notch or split 131 and the other end of which, lying outwardly of the first plug 11, is formed with a flattened section 130. A helical torsion spring 14 is disposed around the rod 13, one end 141 being fixed to the notched end 131 and the other end 140 being fixed to the first plug 11. The first plug 11 is further rotatably mounted in a first end cap member 15 which has a central cylindrical spigot 152 lying on the axis of the plug bore 115 of the first plug 11. The flattened end 130 of the rod 13 is protruded from the first plug 11 and is non-rotatably received in a corresponding aperture 153 in the spigot 152 of the first cap member 15. Thus, when the first end cap member 11 is driven to rotate about the rod 13, the coil spring 14 is progressively stressed so that when the tube 10 is then released, the spring acts to rotate the tube 10 back to its original position.
The second plug 12 is rotatably mounted in a second end cap member 16 which has a central conical spigot 162 lying on the axis of the plug bore 122 of the second plug 12 and adapted to be slightly loosely inserted into the bore 122. A curved cap member 17 is mounted on this blind system with two opposite ends 170, 171 formed with screw holes 172, 173 and respectively inserted into recesses 151, 161 of the first and second end cap members 15, 16. Said curved cap member 17 is fixed in position by means of screws N3, N4 tightly threading into corresponding screw holes 150, 172 and 160, 173.
The known roller mechanism 1 is mounted in position on two spaced suction cups (not shown) by means of two bracket assemblies 18, 19 secured to opposite end portions of the curved cap member 17 by means of screws N1, N2 tightly threading into corresponding screw holes 180, 174 and 190, 175. The blind 102 of the known roller blind mechanism 1 should be fully extended across the wind-shield so that a loop member 100 attached to the leading edge of the blind can be brought to a hook member (not shown) for an interengagement therebetween. It is found that the loop member and the hook member of this known wind-shield blind system may accidentally be disconnected and the blind is automatically rewound onto the spindle during driving as the system is used on rear wind-shield.